Volume 21
Volume 21 is the twenty first volume of the Magi manga series. Summary Again in the Sindria Kingdom Aladdin writes in his diary and explains what happened right after the war, to Magnostadt, Titus, Marga, Sphintus and his clan. He also mentions a summit between the Seven Seas Alliance and the Kou Empire which he has to attend in two months. Then, he arrives with Alibaba and Morgiana in the Sindria Kingdom, where they are warmly welcomed by Pisti and the other Eight Generals. Sinbad apologizes to Alibaba for leaving everything in his and Yamraiha's hands, though he doesn't mind if it means staying with Aladdin. He also meets with Olba and former Umm Madaura’s Crew members, who are much more cheerful now, as well as with Toto who come to see him while accompanying Shambal. Alibaba's Girlfriend Later, during the evening party, Sharrkan comes to greet Alibaba. He asks him whether he was able to become a "man" in Reim, as Remano's noblewomen like to sleep in gladiators' arms. When a blushing Toto appears, Alibaba tries to keep her quiet. Birgit inquires if Toto is Alibaba's lover and Sharrkan asks if Alibaba really got a girlfriend in Reim. After a moment of silence, Alibaba answers yes. He then explains how he came to like Toto. Morgiana recalls her moments with Alibaba and wonders what the feeling she has is. The next day, she talks with Masrur about assimilation. He reveals that there are some among the Eight Generals who are half-assimilated and explains the risk involving obtaining that power. He also makes a comment about what a Household Member should be to his master. Meanwhile, Alibaba admits to himself that he lied about dating Toto. He took Garda as a reference because he didn't want to disappoint excited friends and the fact is, he didn't do anything with any girl because they all were scared by Garda. When he reaches everyone else, he sees Toto explaining that, making Sharrkan ask with how many girls he played. He answers zero with a blank expression. Sharrkan, Olba and Aladdin understand his feelings and reassure him that they still will treat him like before. Alibaba starts crying his 'manly' tears and the boys hug him. He wants to know when the woman who will understand his good points will appear. Towards Balbadd Aladdin receives new clothes from Yamraiha, although he points out the mistakes in them. He is also given Mogamett's staff and reassures her that he will fulfill his promise with Mogamett. Meanwhile, Alibaba is training with Sharrkan. He has a bit of hard time, so he uses his Magoi Manipulation, even though he can only use it around the hilt of his sword. Sharrkan gets jealous that Alibaba had other masters besides him and starts torturing him. Toto and Morgiana are watching the scene. Toto talks a lot, but Morgiana admits that she doesn't know what to say to people she just met. Toto tells her to not be like that and shows that she knows a lot about Morgiana. When asked by her why, she replies that Alibaba had told her about her in Reim. She mentions that he had said that she is a little scary and has a quick temper, but is unexpectedly cute. Kouen's Letter Half a month later, a letter from Kouen arrives. He invites Aladdin and Alibaba to Balbadd to be his escorts. Alibaba decides to go there alone. He then apologizes to Aladdin and explains how reckless it be to take them with him, and the same goes for Morgiana, as they could be easily killed there. The next day however, Morgiana shows up before him, with her luggage fully packed. She declares that she will go with him, as he and Aladdin had told her to do what she wants. While Aladdin sees them off, Toto, Olba and the rest of the former pirates join them up and the group sails off to Balbadd. Against the Pirates Alibaba is spacing out, although he denies feeling unwell. Morgiana recalls the talk she had with him yesterday, with Toto and Olba eavesdropping them. Alibaba confessed that he is a little scarred of going to Balbadd. Back in Reim, he was looking for a way to enter his country, but heard nothing of a bad government. He said that even though he knows it's selfish of him, he still wants a role where he can do something, no matter what. He feels like there is no meaning for him to have a Metal Vessel and that's inexcusable. Morgiana is worried, but her thoughts are interrupted by the attack of the pirates. Olba's group thinks that they are perfect match for the fellow 'trash'. They want to do something to make this kind of 'trash' disappear from the world, and in order to do that, they should repay their benefactor, Alibaba. He denies doing anything, as he couldn't give them a place to stay nor the things to eat, but Toto comments that he doesn't understand and tells him that the gladiators he freed were the same as them, he gave them hope. As they come to an understanding concerning Alibaba, they are both granted the powers of his Household. They finish the pirates off with their newly obtained Amol Ahmor-Ghameq. Madly in Love During the celebrations, Morgiana tells Alibaba that she is glad that he has more allies now. She mentions that they really adore him and he is going there alone after all. Then, Toto and Olba announce that they started dating, much to Alibaba's shock. Alibaba is angry at Olba and Toto for flirting around him and not thinking about his feelings, but he denies it when asked. He goes to his room to get rid of his frustration. Then, he comes back to them again and Olba makes a point that Morgiana seems to like Alibaba, surprised that Alibaba never noticed. Alibaba doesn't believe it at first, but after recalling some of Morgiana's strange behaviors, he concludes that it might be true after all. He starts grinning and goes to the Fanalis girl. He tries to talk to her, but makes no sense. He starts blushing at her, realizing that she is very cute. Morgiana asks Alibaba if she could stay by his side even when many people will gather around him, which he interprets as proposing. He decides to answer her with all his feelings, telling her that she is a strong and cool woman, someone he can rely on and he wants her to be by his side forever. Morgiana starts crying from happiness and Alibaba hugs her, thinking that he's got the cutest girlfriend in the world. Morgiana makes Alibaba realize that he misunderstood her confession. Ashamed, he throws a tantrum screaming that he has enough and everything is horrible. He then runs away. Morgiana tells others what happened and Toto explains to her that Alibaba was very happy and is now deeply hurt. Morgiana wonders if she should apologize but Olba says it was his fault. Then they go to look for Alibaba. As they find him, they try to tell him that Morgiana doesn't hate him, but he only starts screaming again, saying that he wants to be popular. Morgiana apologizes for causing such a misunderstanding and tells him that she never thought of something as amazing as being with him and asks him to wait until she can properly learn to be with him, because she really likes him. Alibaba agrees with tears and Olba's group thinks that it's because of his honest self he is so trustworthy, their King. The King Vessels Yunan and Sinbad In the Sindria Kingdom, Aladdin is reading a book about Rukh when he is interrupted by Yunan. They mention what had happened after the Magnostadt's battle. Aladdin says that Morgiana said a lot of good things about Yunan, but he answers he's not so good and knows a lot about Ugo. He then notices that Sinbad is eavesdropping on them with a bird and tells him to stop, even though Sinbad is in a completely different place. Much to Aladdin's surprise, Yunan states he doesn't trust Sinbad that much and Sinbad doesn't trust him. Sinbad goes to where Yunan and Aladdin are and reveals that Yunan is responsible for the chaos in the world by summoning a lot of Dungeons. Yunan is upset with him and says that it was Judar who made more Dungeons appear as he himself retracted more of them than anything. He then takes Aladdin and creates a house with Al-Kimia Al-Qadima, to where Sinbad is not allowed because of a barrier. Yunan and Aladdin Yunan explains to an amazed Aladdin how his Magic works. Aladdin realizes that Yunan knows more than anyone. He is proven right when Yunan begins to clear the matter with Ugo. During his talk, he admits that every time he dies, he is resurrected with all his memories by Ugo, much like Titus did. The two of them then talk about King Vessels and Yunan points out that there is much more of them than there normally should be. Yunan says he is scared of Sinbad because he is too close to the concept of an ideal King Vessel. Yunan also mentions that Magi have always chosen their Kings by instinct, including Aladdin. He wonders what if all of King Vessels fought against each other and the one who survives creates the "right" destiny for the world. In Balbadd Alibaba's group reaches and watches Balbadd, which now resembles the Kou Empire. Alibaba mentions that he heard that the countries that are the part of Kou become Kou itself. During their trip around the city they notice that people are wearing the same clothes. After that, they are notified that Kouen will meet them in the morning, so Alibaba wants to meet someone during the night. Old Friends He goes to Zaynab and Hassan, who are now living in a family of three with their child. Alibaba laughs at little Zassan, whose face is just like his father's. After that, Hassan falls asleep and Zaynab tells Alibaba how their life is better now; they were given everything, from food to a house, and by working people can even leave the slums. She dreams of owning a little shop one day. When she and her son go to sleep, Hassan revels the mystery concerning the citizen clothes and how they can't wear white, which was the color of, for instance, the Fog Troupe's members. He fears that in the future people will forget that a country named Balbadd once existed. After that, he decides to take Alibaba in front of Cassim's grave so the two of them could talk. At Cassim's grave, which is only a place his comrades thought would serve as a grave as there is no body there, Alibaba learns about Tariq and Sa'id's current lives. Hassan tells Alibaba about his regrets but dismisses the idea of raising a revolution as Zaynab is pregnant with a second child. After parting with Hassan, Alibaba wanders around the familiar places that aren't the same anymore. Kouen and Koumei The next day, a wagon runs over a child, who is dying. With Magoi Manipulation, Alibaba is able to determine his state but can't do anything to save him, so a doctor is needed, but because of this child being a slave, no one wants to help. The attendant explains Balbadd's current situation. Alibaba notices the change in hearts of Balbadd's people. After that, he arrives in the palace, where he meets up with Kouen. Alibaba notices Barkak and others in the Balbadd Palace. Kouen's followers demand Alibaba to bow in front of him, although others say that there's no need as he has no connections with Balbadd anymore. Since both choices mean a loss to Alibaba, he starts prostrating but comes up with a lie, that is that they have a custom in Balbadd and the act of touching the ground with one's head is a prayer for a pregnant woman to have an easy delivery. Thanks to that, his former subordinates are also freed from bowing. Afterwards, Alibaba goes to talk with Kouen alone. After being provoked, Kouen mentions that he got his status by a chance. Alibaba then keeps asking him why in different areas and as Kouen gets angry, he makes him talk to Koumei. The younger Prince states that it was him who took the autonomy from Balbadd and explains it in details, although Alibaba doesn't believe it at all. Koumei says that a lie repeated countless times becomes a reality. He then reveals that their reason is to unify the world and in their belief, Alibaba is walking the same path as them. Chapters ''Night 199: After the War'' ''Night 200: Manly Tears'' ''Night 201: The Invitation Letter to Balbadd'' ''Night 202: Alibaba's Household'' ''Night 203: Madly in Love'' ''Night 204: Sinbad and Yunan'' ''Night 205: What is a King Vessel?'' ''Night 206: An Evening at an Old Friend’s House'' ''Night 207: At Cassim's Grave'' ''Night 208: The Man Called Ren Koumei'' Category:Volumes